5 pasos para conquistarte Severus
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione quiere demostrar que no es perfecta, así que bajo el reto de los hermanos Weasley ella decide conquistar a Severus Snape. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo y evitar un castigo? Pues tiene cinco oportunidades.
1. Chapter 1

Nada es mío. Solo la idea.

* * *

Fantasías:

Los gemelos habían hecho la sugerencia. Según sus afirmaciones, ella no era capaz de hacerle una broma cruel a nadie ni de; ser "rebelde" por un día. Justamente se acababa el curso, y su impecable expediente; hablaba por ella.

Era un reto, ella había sido en pocas palabras; "retada" a hacer algo en contra de su moral y sus buenas costumbres. Muy bien. No tendría por qué, ella era feliz como era. Aún así, las burlas eran una mala consejera.

- Demasiado buena para mi gusto- espetó George con una sonrisa que no supo esconder- No tendrán espacio en su casa, para tantos premios de Merlín.

- Incapaz de hacer algo distinto de ¡limpiar su plaquita de prefecta!- continuó Fred con una voz de burla incapaz de ser ocultada.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Ambos!- exclamó ruborizada, pero otras risas se involucraban.

- ¡La perfecta sabelotodo!

- ¡No lo soy, no soy perfecta!- pero sí lo era, y en sus manos estaba un supera las expectativas. Los chicos sólo rieron más aún.

- No lo eres, eres perfectísima.

Las risas continuaron aunque, sus labios se fruncieran en una mueca de rabia; y su rostro se sonrojase de rabia. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no; no lo haría. Se mantuvo allí, firme; con los brazos apretados. Nadie se burlaría de ella.

- ¡No lo soy! ¡Son sólo comentarios envidiosos!

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces demuéstranos que no lo eres. ¿Qué tal un juego?

- ¿Juego?- preguntó, bueno; se hubiese quedado siendo perfecta.

- Sí, queremos saber; si eres capaz de- Fred miró a su hermano George con cierta malicia- capaz de seducir a un profesor.

- ¿Qué?- espetó ella con su corazón en garganta- ¿Seducir a un profesor?

- Sí, a alguien como, como.

- Snape- resumió George con serenidad- Sedúcelo Hermione, ¿Quieres ser rebelde? Seduce al profesor Snape. No habrá condiciones, sólo sedúcelo.

Estaba en aprietos, por su gran boca. ¿Por qué siempre quería sobresalir en todo? ¡Ahora tenía que cumplir la apuesta! Pero, ¿Si perdía que podía suceder? Levantó la vista nerviosa, preguntándose si debía pensar en eso.

- Si pierdes, tendrás que; reprobar los exámenes finales.

- Pero sin eso.

- Sí, así que; será mejor que lo hagas correctamente.

Hermione suspiró, ya estaba de cabeza en semejante petición. Sin saber que hacer, miró a su amiga Ginny a su lado. Se había mantenido hermética en toda la conversación, y quería darle un pisotón por bocaza. ¡Ahora tenía que cumplir con semejante apuesta! Lo primero sería la expulsión, luego de un desconteo de puntos exorbitante. Ya sabía que, Hermione se echaría a llorar en el primer momento en que la dejase sola. Pues, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Nadie le había dicho a Hermione que se dejase afectar por comentarios como ese. Ginny giró su rostro y observó a los gemelos que se desternillaban de la risa.

- Bien, pero se hará a nuestra manera. No habrá condiciones, y ya luego tendrán una muestra de que ha funcionado.

Los chicos parecieron de acuerdo, pero Hermione no. ¿A qué se refería Ginny con una muestra? Esa palabra no le gustaba para nada. ¿Hablaba de sexo acaso? Hasta con Snape, el sexo ganaba más tabúes. Un suspiro de resignación precedió semejante conversación. Sería mejor, que su novio Ron no lo supiese. Él la mataría. Y a sus hermanos, aunque quizás ellos lo matarían a él.

Lo primero que Ginny pareció evidenciar en mi, fue mi mala presentación. En un suspiro, desató mi cabello, desató mi "escote"; que no sabía que tenía. Arremangó mi falda un poco, ¡He incluso bajó mis calcetas!, amarrando mi suéter a la cintura. Si sin duda, estaba lista o para una revista de modas, o para una de ese estilo adulto. Luego, me dio los toques finales con un perfume que, de verdad; siquiera se podía oler con lo fuerte que era. Aún así, para Ginny; yo estaba bella y lista para conquistarlo. ¡Cómo si lo quisiera!

De un tirón, pensé en un plan de acción. Lo primero que pensé, es hacer la típica técnica de se me cae algo y me agacho. Pero, hasta yo soy demasiado torpe para que se me caiga algo. Ginny me informó, que debía ser natural, que sólo intercambiara unas pocas miradas y que luego; lo tendría para mí. Bueno, según Ginny también, él era un hombre perturbado que no se resistiría a una oportunidad Joven. Bien, eso era lo que me preocupaba.

Corrí al salón de clases, y conquisté a Ron; cosa que no buscaba. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa y no dejaba de mordisquearme los dedos. Sabía que iría castigada, apenas hiciera mi intentona. Snape me mataría si pudiera, ¿Por qué habría de gustarle entonces?

Suspiré, cuando hasta los ojos de Draco estaban sobre mí. Al principio le causé gracia, pero luego supe que estuvo mirándome por todo el recorrido hacia las mazmorras. Para cuando terminé de bajar, Snape ya estaba allí.

Nos miramos, o bueno; él me miró a mí. Yo fingía que no me importaba, mientras Ron bajaba las escaleras. Estaba increíblemente rojo, y estaba por arruinar mi plan seguramente. Aunque no tenía uno.

- Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo, vestida de esa forma? - me dijo, creyendo que Snape no podía oírle- ¿Te has peleado con una revista acaso?

- No fastidies- le respondí con tedio- y ten cuidado que, los ojos no se te vayan a salir.

Mientras hablábamos, Snape rió con cierta sorna que no me gustó en absoluto. Para cuando Ron se apartó de mí, él comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

- Su amigo Weasly tiene razón, no querrá pescar algún tipo de resfriado. ¿Buscando nuevas conquistas Granger? ¿No está satisfecha con la zanahoria del almuerzo? Aunque yo la entendería.

Chistoso, sin duda lo era. Se introdujo en el salón de clases, y me invitó a pasar. Yo simplemente lo hice, ignorándole los comentarios. Busqué mi asiento, y allí me ubiqué nerviosa; pero molesta. Ya iba a ver, lo que era buscar nuevos candidatos. ¡Y no iba a ser divertido!

Suspiré en cuanto la clase comenzó, y me deshice de todas las baratijas que Ginny me hizo usar. Sólo estaba yo, y así lo conquistaría para esa apuesta.

Inspiré y comencé a preparar mi poción. Seguí meditando en el qué hacer, cuando sin quererlo; Neville vertió un poco de su poción en mí. Grité, me había quemado y sentía que me caería cuando; un brazo me sostuvo. Era el profesor, y no era por decir que; me había salido como anillo al dedo.

Neville se disculpó un par de veces, antes de que yo dejara de ver y de oír. Para cuando me desperté, estaba en la enfermería. Snape me observaba, y pareció reservado en comentarios. Sólo me dejó levantarme.

- Auch- tuve que decirlo, me dolía una parte del cuerpo que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Aunque creía saber cual era- Me duele el pecho.

El profesor no dijo nada, pero evidentemente bajó su vista a mirarme. ¡Rayos, había dejado mi escote abierto, y un poco me había caído encima! Bien, basta; yo no sirvo para seducir y decidí que mejor era reprobar las materias.

- Granger- escuché que el profesor me hablaba y dejé de pensar- Está sangrando-

¿Sangre? ¿¡Dónde! Bajé mi vista hacia mi camisa, y noté que era cierto. Me llevé una mano al pecho y la introduje en mi camisa. ¡Demonios! Tuve que ver su vista, sobre mi mano; mientras buscaba el origen del dolor. ¿Era yo, o me estaba observando con una especie de deseo? sí, era yo; por que lo único que hizo fue ceñir su rostro.

Saqué mi mano de mi camisa, y me la limpié con el suéter. Él acercó su rostro para mirar sobre mi camisa y yo; pensé en una gran cantidad de cosas que podía hacer. Contraje mis piernas y, me estiré un poco. Fuera lo que fuera, había fallado puesto que el profesor explotó en quejas.

- ¿Qué carajo cree que hace Granger?- discutió- ¡No me haga castigarla!

- Sólo tengo calor- proseguí, no quería reprobar los exámenes. Y entonces, decidí que algunos botones debían sobrar.

- ¡Está bien, entonces se sentirá mejor con un castigo!- dijo, cuando mi mano "accidentalmente" tocó la suya. Emergencia, ¡Estaba en problemas!

Bueno, quizás había fallado mi primer intento; pero seguramente en el castigo podría idearme otra cosa. Si no pasaba esos exámenes; no podría graduarme. ¡Tenía que o lograrlo, o ser bendecida por Merlín! Aunque, no se me escapó, la mirada curiosa de él sobre mi pecho.

Bueno, espero que les guste; es raro lo sé. Saludos y besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Torpeza_**

Bien, estoy castigada, y ya nada puedo hacer. Suspiro y, miro a mi alrededor; frustrada. ¡Todo por mi gran boca! ¡Y por las invenciones de Ginny! Bueno, no puedo ha llegado a mi habitación, cuando me oye llorar; viene a aconsejarme.

- Bueno Hermione, no me hagas decir que te lo advertí.

- Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?- Tengo que criticarle de inmediato, entre sollozos ténues- ¡No quería dejarles, burlarse de mí!

- Está bien Hermione, yo voy a ayudarte.

- ¡Oh no, no de nuevo!

- Tranquila, es una técnica que nunca falla. Sólo tienes que, bueno; insinuártele un poco. Agacharte por alguna tontería que se te caiga. Eso siempre funciona.

Yo le observé con una mirada de terror. ¿De dónde ella sacaba todas esas ideas? Ella me mira a mí, en total concentración. Creo que me va a decir algo que intuyo; y no quiero oírlo. No me digas, que lo practicas con Harry.

- He leído algunas cosas- se sonrojó, y por un momento me siento aliviada de oír eso.

Bien, no tengo más que hacer que; presentarme en el castigo. Me arreglo como siempre y preparo mis cosas. ¿Por qué siento que estaré castigada eternamente?

- Que tengas suerte- se rió Fred al verme pasar. Una lástima que sus padres fuesen a extrañarlo.

Camino rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, para que el profesor no exclame que me he retrasado intencionalmente. Suspiro, cuando estoy frente a su puerta y coloco mi mano sobre ella para llamar. Al hacerlo, sólo oigo su voz diciéndome que pase. ¿Estará tan enojado como se escucha? Pues sí, siempre es así. A veces sucede el inverso, cuando está más molesto de lo que se escucha.

Entro con cuidado, como si fuese a quebrarle algún objeto y seguir meses allí dentro. Y él me observa desde su escritorio. Su expresión es insondable, y por esa mirada; algo me indica que debo dejar de jugar como una tonta.

- Siéntese- me dice, eso hago- Ahora, le explicaré su castigo.

Genial, seguramente es ordenar algo, o leer un tedioso y gigantezco libro. Espero pacientemente, pero lo único que él hace; es mirarme. Luego, comienza a hablarme otra vez.

- Va a limpiar el despacho.

- ¿Qué?- grazno, eso no tiene sentido. Ni que hubiera hecho explotar el castillo.

- Sí, como me está oyendo Granger. Lo limpiará íntegro, y si no termina; continuará mañana.

¡Qué injusto! ¡No había hecho nada! Suspiré y asentí, preguntándome con qué iba a limpiarlo. Al menos, podía usar la magia. Me dejó sola, y yo comencé con mi tarea.

Llevava a penas unos pocos centímetros, y estaba increíblemente acalorada. Me limpié el sudor de la frente y decidí abrir un poco mi blusa. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba ese frío que solía afectarnos cuando bajábamos? Sería nada más el miedo, seguramente.

Sigo entonces, limpiando, arrastrándome en el suelo; como si fuera un animal o algo parecido. Me levanto, cuando el profesor; desde otra instancia viene a verificar mi trabajo. ¡Apenas lo mira! Lo único que hace es quejarse. Bueno búsquese un guante blanco y toque todo este lugar, ¡Seguramente aquí hay una ciudad perdida! Sonríe sarcásticamente y dice que talle mejor. ¿Sabe que le tallaré! Mejor dejo de pensar.

Llevo en mis manos una pequeña botella, pero no recordaba que el suelo estaba húmedo y me caigo. ¡Dios llevo falda! Sonrojada, me siento en el suelo; cubriéndome con la falda. Ya sé que me vio, hace dos segundos que está tras de mí. ¡Rayos! ¿Habrá visto mi ropa interior! seguro que sí. Debí haberme amarrado el suéter en la cadera.

Me grita, me llama depravada; exibicionista ¡Pero igual me miró! Suspiro y me levanto para disculparme. Mientras me muevo, no supe que él estaba más cerca y chocamos. Nos hemos caído al suelo. Allí estoy sobre él, con mi cabello alborotado tocándole el rostro y mis muslos húmedos por el agua y el jabón. ¡Estoy sonrojada! Y enseguida bajo mi rostro para observar si él me mira a mí. Sólo oígo algo suave, una especie de gemido. ¿Qué pasa? Abre sus ojos, y baja la vista. Yo también lo hago, y entonces me doy cuenta.

Mi mano estaba tranquilamente, ¡Entre sus piernas! Por supuesto, la retiro violentamente. Está ansioso, tratando de regular su respiración; y juro que ese es el mejor gemido que he oído en mi vida. Me mira de pronto, tan violentamente que ¡Me asusta! Me ha empujado y caigo sentada. me mira con odio y me grita.

- ¡Castigada dos semanas!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Seducción_**

Estoy a punto de rendirme. ¡Todo esto no tiene sentido alguno! Ya he apartado en mi calendario, dos semanas por que; estoy ¡castigada! ¡Tenía planificado ir a Hosgmade! Pero no, ¡Si creen los gemelos, que todo esto es gracioso; pues no me conocen! Inspiro, observando como Ginny entra en la habitación a hurtadillas.

- Bueno Hermione, tenemos que ser extremistas- su mirada me preocupa ¿Qué querrá decirme con ser extremista?- Tendrás que seducirlo.

- ¿Seducirlo?

- Sí, insinuártele de verdad. ¿Qué otro recurso podemos usar?

Tiene razón, no se me ocurre qué más hacer. Suspiro, imaginándome que me expulsarán rápidamente. Ginny se acerca hasta mí, y me da algunas indicaciones; ¡Qué insana es a veces mi mejor amiga!

Su primer comentario, es ¡Demuéstrale que estás interesada en él! y si tienes oportunidad; bésale. Dudaba ella, que se pudiera resistir a algo como eso. Pero, era Snape; así que yo ya tenía mis "dudas" Bueno, tenía que tomar mi mochila he irme a mi castigo matutino con el profesor. Sí, serían tantos días, que tuvo que cambiar de horario. Mañanas y noches.

Estoy increíblemente nerviosa, las manos me sudan como locas y mi cuerpo tiembla ante la viva imagen mía; besando al profesor. ¡Desgraciados gemelos!

Suspiro, cuando siento que terminaré en el suelo; desmayada. Mi tensión baja, y mi piel pierde el poco color. Para cuando me doy cuenta, él está mirándome con una expresión insondable.

- ¿Qué diantres le sucede? ¿Acaso piensa seguir buscando motivos para estar castigada?

- Yo no, yo- balbuceo, mi lengua está torcida; seca. Él sólo sonríe sarcásticamente; y me imagino besándolo nuevamente. ¡Desagradable!

- ¡Entre ya!

Eso hago, increíblemente tensa y acalorada. Me observa, mientras comienzo mis tareas. Tengo que seguir trapeando el despacho. Ah sí, me puso a trapear; no más escenitas en el suelo. Creo que lo perturbé, después de todo.

Suspiro nuevamente, con muchísimo calor. Limpio y limpio, y como siempre; a él no le parece nada. Aún así, me sigo esforzando para dejar "transparente" aquel recuadrito en el que estuve media hora.

Entonces lo observo, allí sentado. Dios, mis ideales de seducción; sólo se pierden. Siento algo muy extraño dentro de mí. No veo bien y estoy comenzando a ver muchos Snapes a mi alrededor. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- ¿Granger?- vocifera desde el escritorio- Granger, ¿Por qué se balancea de esa forma?

¡Oh dios! ¡Me voy a desmayar! ¡Entre la tensión, el trabajo! ¡Que me voy a desmayar! Suelto la indumentaria, y me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Pronto, mis ojos se cierran y siento que caigo. Pero no, no estoy en el suelo; estoy sostenida por algo.

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos, luego de un instante. ¡Dios, todo me da vueltas! Para cuando me doy cuenta de donde estoy ¡Mejor no! Me sostiene, y está verificando que no me haya sucedido algo. Es lo bastante extraño, como para sentirme incómoda. Pero aunque fue involuntario, parece que lo tengo donde quiero. Nervioso, quizás creyéndose culpable de lo que me sucede. Es hora de fingir.

Alzo mi cabeza, y suelto un "quejido" aunque no me duele nada. Le obligo, a inclinarse más aún; hacia donde estoy yo. Pensaba decirle, que me dolía el tobillo; pero es mejor decir que me duele algo más arriba.

Hablo sobre el extraño giro que hice antes de caer, y que me torcí algo. Me inspecciona con sus manos, preguntándome si me duele en "esa zona" Yo sigo negando, sólo hasta que esté arriba. Un poco más.

Y entonces sucede, está su rostro tan cercano al mío. Bien, es ahora o nunca ¡Merlín y Circe ampárenme y favoréscanme! Me inclino un poco de golpe, y simplemente lo beso.

Bueno, tratar de empujarme; eso fue lo que hizo. Me las arreglé como pude, para evitar sus manos. Me pareció, que luego de unos segundos; no me hizo falta. Estaba loca, por lo que quería hacer; pero lo hice. Lamí sus labios, y enseguida él gimió. ¡Qué fácil era! ¡Ginny tenía razón! Enseguida, nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Parecía desesperado, parecía tratar de "absorberme" pero sin ánimos de nada, ¡Qué divino era!

Hasta que, ¡se me ocurre gemir a mí! Entonces, me ha empujado nuevamente y esta vez, sí que va a tronar. Me ha gritado, algo digno de Thor; y jura que me expulsará. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ese hombre va a matarme! Me hala por un brazo, y me zarandea con fuerza. ¡Me va a matar, él me va a matar!

"¡Vamos con el director, ahora mismo!"

¿Tendría, que seducir al director también? Condenados gemelos, ¡Condenada Ginny! ¡Condenada mi boca!


	4. Chapter 4

**_¡Celos! ¡Los de él!_**

Demonios, ¡Estoy en el despacho de Dumbledore! Y Snape le está contando qué le hice. Estalla mientras, cuenta que le besé; que me fingí mareada. ¡Dice que estoy loca! Por suerte, Dumbledore sólo nos mira y asiente.

Al final de toda la diarrea verbal que Snape ha demostrado, Albus gira su cabeza para mirarme. Por alguna extraña razón, siento que me expulsará; y yo sólo puedo encogerme en mi silla. ¡Pronto terminaré liliputiense! o ¡Pulgarcita!

Está diciéndome, que tal vez yo halla estado delirando. ¡Sí! Me atrevo a acervar, ¡Me sentía muy mareada y deliré! Pero enseguida, Snape cuestiona diciendo que; ¡Yo estaba consciente ya que le besé violentamente!

Ambos morimos, cuando Dumbledore preguntó como fue el dichoso "beso". Snape parecía un holograma de lo pálido que estaba y yo; sólo parecía un nabo. Bueno, él quiso explicarse; pero no funcionó. Apasionado, quise agregar pero solamente me quedé en "Apa" por que Dumbledore ya se lo imaginaba.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Está usted enamorada de el profesor?- me preguntó y yo sólo pensé ¡Diantres! Pero ¿Qué diantres? y supuse que Snape pensaba igual.

- Eh, no; no no- contesto, mirándolo de reojo.

- Entonces Severus, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- ¡Esta chica insolente, me besó!- se queja el hombre. ¿Qué no entiende lo que es no preocuparse?

- ¿Alguna razón para eso Hermione?- me sonreía Albus, y yo; ¿Qué voy a saber?

- Creo que, me gastaron una broma- musité, en parte cierto- me bebí algo tal vez. Por eso me sentí mal.

- Bastante lógico Severus.

Snape ya no encuentra qué criticar, y simplemente nos vamos. Ya afuera, me ha quitado ¡90 puntos! Y prohíbe los castigos. ¡Ja! Qué cobarde.

Regreso a la habitación, y me doy cuenta de que; ¡Sólo queda un día para los exámenes finales! Bien, estoy perdida; derrotada. ¡Nada que hacer!

Ginny me mira, y trata de consolarme. Sabe que hice cuanto pude y que nada logré. Es entonces, cuando siento que me quedaré para siempre en Hogwarths; como Flich el conserje. Bien, ese será mi destino y no me lo leyó; Trelawney.

En fin, me voy a las clases que tengo que asistir. Así sea que me quedo, al menos haré las últimas cosas bien. La clase que me toca es Transformaciones.

Ese día Ron, parece más meloso de lo normal. ¡Qué diantres! A mí me gusta, yo le gusto; entonces. Estamos juntos, con los amigos; pero siempre juntos. En el comedor, Ron tiene una de mis manos bajo el mesón. Yo tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, ¡Estoy tan triste! Pero él no puede saberlo.

Entonces, cuando muevo mi cabeza; está Snape a lo lejos. Me mira con una curiosa expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasa? Pareciera que. ¡Diantres, no puede ser! ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene mirándome?

Pues, sin yo saberlo; ¡Estoy haciendo otra de mis jugadas! Miro a Ron que está mirándome con una expresión de confusión. Me decía algo, algo como "¿Puedo besarte?" Y yo sólo asiento. ¡Pues Snape que me mire todo lo que quiera! Para cuando me separo de él; el profesor está en el pasillo.

¿Le molestaba que le besara o no? Pues, está a punto de decirme algo; pero se retracta. Me llama luego, exhibicionista, otra vez. Yo sólo le digo, en voz baja por supuesto; que sólo estaba con Ron. ¡Pero según él, eso viola miles de reglas!

¿Soy yo, o está celoso? Parece que le gustó lo que hice pero es tan obstinado que no va a decírmelo. Bien, me dispongo a irme; pero ¡Dios santo algo está sucediendo!

¡Una de sus manos sostiene mi brazo! y me obliga a regresarme. Quiere saber por qué le he besado, pero yo simplemente me suelto y le digo que; me libere o gritaré. Eso ¡Me preocupa! No me dice palabra alguna, y simplemente se aleja.

Vaya, creo que ¡Lo he puesto celoso! Y creo también; que aún tengo oportunidad. Es hora de que use la carta maestra que le sigue a los "Celos". ¡Ginny tiene que saberlo!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Declaración  
_**

Bien. Ginny parece entusiasmada con lo que le estoy comunicando. ¡Ella piensa igual que yo! Si sólo lo ignoro, y continúo coqueteándole a Ron, que ya somos novios de hecho; ¡Lo tendré donde quiero! Pues bien, esa es mi nueva tarea. ¡Y es súper fácil!

Veo a los gemelos, pasar y pasar a mi lado, mientras se ríen de mi destino cruel. Me voy a la cama, y comienzo a tramar mi nuevo plan. Suspiro, diciéndome a mí misma que lo lograré y todo se va a terminar. Sólo falta esperar hasta el amanecer.

Sucede, la mañana se suceder rápido. Me estiro, y comienzo a prepararme para los exámenes finales. No podré asistir, sino hasta que conquiste a Snape; así que me levanto y preparando mi mochila; me dirijo hacia el comedor. Me he colocado mi mejor labial, casi imperceptible.

Allí están ambos, tanto Ron como él. Me acerco hasta Ron y lo beso, con lentitud; sin siquiera preocuparme del mundo que me rodea. El estima que, estoy entusiasmada por el final del curso y; me entiende.

Le sonrío y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. No sin antes, darle otra pequeña demostración de cariño a Ron. ¿Estará ya, celoso mi profesor? ¡Seguro que sí! Creerá que juego con él, y sucederá como en las películas. Pero, ¡Tengo que inventarme algo para terminar en su despacho! Y preguntas, preguntas yo no tengo.

Bueno, mientras camino, algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Pensaba en hablarle sobre alguna poción, pero él ya sabe que yo; conozco la mayoría. ¿Y si le pregunto sobre alguna afección? me mandará con Poppy. ¿Y si hablamos del clima?

- Granger- escucho. Pues bien, ya había llegado allí, en mis meditaciones. Sólo sonrío y digo un tonto "¿Sí?"

- ¿Quiere entrar en el despacho por favor?

¡Dios santo, seguramente me dirá que está celoso! En cuanto entro, trato de lucir lo menos confundida y nerviosa que puedo. Suspiro y me siento, ¡Justo antes de que él me lo diga!

Me mira con cierto recelo, y luego despega los labios para hablarme. No es por algo en particular, pero desde que los probé; me gustaron. Sí, ya no sé que diantres pasa en mi universo.

Pues, lo que oigo no es algo que me esperaba. Estaba comenzando a decirme que, Ginny había ido a hablar con él, y se trataba de. ¡Oh demonios, Ginny se arrepintió en la última instancia! ¿Qué diantres había sucedido?

Pero no, ¡Los gemelos no me verán la cara! Enseguida, mi mente piensa como una bludger loca y vuelvo a sus labios; en un beso. Bueno, trata de empujarme otra vez; pero otra vez no lo dejo. ¡Me enviará con el director, si no digo algo convincente!

- No le crea a Ginny- jadeo, pero sus ojos no me ven- ¡Estaba haciendo todo, por que quería que me tomara en cuenta!

¡Soberana estupidez, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa! Afirmo mi comentario, colocando sus manos en mi cadera; para que me sostenga en el escritorio. Es extraño, desagradable; incómodo tal vez. Los gemelos no me verán la cara, ¡No saldré derrotada!

Pues, fue como decir ¡peces al agua! Por que así fue. Sí sostuvo mis caderas, sí me observó; pero el resto fueron besos. ¡Ah, había sido una tarea fácil después de todo! Y el asunto era, que los sentimientos; al final eran bonitos. Bueno, de su lado; yo sólo quería engañarlo.

Me besó todo lo humanamente besable sobre la ropa. Yo quería preguntar el por qué de su reacción; pero no quería arruinar el momento. Mi pregunta real, ¿Qué prueba llevaba yo de ello? Bueno, ya se me ocurriría algo; por ahora mi mente estaba en la décimo quinta dimensión. Una de sus manos, estaba sobre mi muslo derecho; acariciándolo con parsimonia. La otra estaba sobre uno de mis senos, haciendo iguales movimientos.

Besaba muy bien el profesor, apenas me daba el lujo de pensar en algo que no fuese en "eso". Sus manos, sabían exactamente hacia donde ir, y en el momento exacto. Por un momento sentí, que mi cabeza se desprendería de mí; por las sensaciones. Me apegó más hacia su cuerpo, y su calor me invadió rápidamente. Estaba conciente de que, había algo más frotándose en mí; que no eran sus "manos" propiamente. Se dedicó a acariciarme por completo. Mientras su lengua colisionaba con la mía, una y otra vez.

¡Sí, había tenido éxito! me dejó sobre el escritorio, con la respiración entrecortada y me miró por un corto segundo. ¿Qué me iba a decir? ¿Quería sexo conmigo? Mmm, eso sí tendría que pensarlo muchísimo.

- Váyase a sus exámenes Granger- musitó, con calma.

- Pero, señor- dije, un tanto confundida. Apenas respirando.

- Vaya. ¿No querrá reprobar o sí?

Niego rápido, y me bajo del escritorio. Digo un ¡Gracias! y siquiera sé por qué. Corro todo lo que mis pies me pueden dar y llego al aula de ¿Pociones?

Para cuando me giro, Snape está allí; y se detiene enfrente de toda la clase. Está consciente de que respira como si hubiese corrido un maratón y que está sonrojado. ¡Así estoy yo!

- Estudiantes- susurra, con su normal voz. No con la que me habló, que me pareció "Dulce"- Gracias, a una "sugerencia" muy importante de la señorita Granger; he decidido cancelar los exámenes finales en mi materia.

Los ¡Oh! y los ¡Ah! no se dejan de escuchar. Todos los chicos se miran con angustia, creyendo que Snape bromea o algo por el estilo. Inclusive los gemelos, que caminan hacia ella con cierta estupefacción.

- Lo ven- musita Hermione autosuficiente- Ya les dije que tendrían una prueba de que funcionó. ¡Conquisté a Severus Snape y él canceló sus pruebas!

- Mientes- me indica Fred- ¡Demuéstralo!

Me río, y le digo a los chicos que miren al cuello de su camisa. Marcados en su cuello, están mis labios; pero por allí poco se ve. Ellos me miran estupefactos, y sonríen asintiendo con la cabeza. ¡Vaya que su Granger ha crecido!

- Muy buen trabajo querida Hermione. Te has ganado nuestros respetos. ¿Cómo se sintió besar a Snape? ¿Cómo ácido?

- ¿Cómo un dragón?

- ¿Cómo comer escarabajos picantes?

- Bueno, en realidad; se sintió como una poción fortificante.

Los gemelos se miran sin entender y yo sólo sonrío, relajada; pegándome de una pared. Ginny se acerca a mí y yo la observo. ¡Casi me arruina el plan!

- ¡Estás loca, Snape pudo darse cuenta!- le critico.

- Ese era el plan- me sonríe Ginny- Sabía que si le comentaba, tú harías cualquier cosa por cambiarle el parecer. ¡Ya sabía yo, que no me equivocaría declarándole la verdad!

Suspiré, riéndome. ¿Quién lo diría? sigo sonriendo, y camino con mi mejor amiga; hacia el comedor para comenzar a estudiar para los demás exámenes.

- ¿Cancelarás tus exámenes?- Le preguntaba Albus Dumbledore a Snape.

- Es parte del plan- responde el hombre, con la seriedad de siempre; retirándose el lápiz labial con un pañuelo. ¿No querías que Hermione reprobara o sí?

Dumbledore sonríe. No era difícil fingir, cuando tenías conocimiento de la verdad. Ginny creía que contarle a Snape era parte de su plan, pero en realidad; fue parte del plan de Dumbledore también. Bien, ¿Quién quería ver a Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante del mundo; reprobando? ¿Y qué más sabía hacer Snape? Pues seguir instrucciones de Dumbledore.

Bien, terminé; muchos saludos y besos. Espero lo entiendan y no me llamen loca. El por qué Dumbledore se enteró, pues digamos que él lo sabe todo. Adiós.


End file.
